slimerancherfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Puddle Slime
45 |jedzenie = |ulubione_jedzenie = Brak |largo = Nie występują |gordo = Brak |ulubiona_zabawka = Rubber Ducky |szkodliwe = Nie |specjalne_cechy_i_zachowania = *Gdy zbyt długo nie ma dostępu do wody, zniknie *Jeżeli w pobliżu będzie więcej niż cztery inne slimy, nie będzie produkował plortów. Dzięki Rubber Ducky w pobliżu może być pięć slimów.}}Puddle Slime '''to Slimy, które pojawiają się w płytkich zbiornikach wodnych. Na Ranczu potrzebują one specjalnego siedliska do przetrwania. Mogą jednak przebywać w naturalnym stawie w lokacji The Docks lub w rzece w Mochi's Manor. Ze względu na podobieństwa, często mówi się, że są wodnymi odpowiednikami Fire Slima Slimepedia ''Slimologia:'' Puddle slimes are a rare species of slime that live in fresh water pools found on the range. These slimes don't eat fruits, veggies, or meat like most other slimes. Instead, puddle slimes absorb water into their bodies while they sit on the surface of a pool. Puddle slimes need fresh water to survive and will quickly evaporate if left on any other surface for too long. '''Tłumaczenie: Puddle Slime jest rzadkim gatunkiem Slima, który żyje w zbiornikach ze słodką wodą. Te Slimy nie jedzą owoców, warzyw czy mięsa jak wszystkie inne. Ciała Puddle Slimów wchłaniają wodę, kiedy są w zbiorniku. Puddle Slimy potrzebują świeżej wody aby przetrwać i znikają, kiedy nie mają zbyt długo dostępu do niej. 'Ryzyko farmera:' Puddle slimes aren't risky to manage, they just require a fair bit of maintenance. A rancher needs a pool of fresh water, like a pond, available for a puddle slime to sit in as they will evaporate if away from water. Additionally, puddle plorts burst as soon as they touch anything but fresh water. Finally, puddle slimes are exceptionally shy and will not produce plorts if they are in close proximity to more than 3 other slimes. Overall, a puddle slime is a better fit for a more experienced rancher, not one still wet behind the ears. Tłumaczenie: Puddle Slimy nie są w żaden sposób niebezpieczne, wymagają po prostu odrobiny uwagi. Gracz potrzebuje zbiornika ze świeżą wodą, takiego jak Pond, gdzie Slimy mogą spokojnie przebywać, bez wody zniknęłyby, wyparowałyby. Dodatkowo Puddle Plorty mogą ulec zniszczeniu, kiedy dotkną czegoś poza wodą. Kontynuując, Puddle Slimy są bardzo nieśmiałe i nie będą produkować plortów, kiedy w pobliżu znajduje się więcej niż trzy Slimy. Ogółem Puddle Slime nie nadaje się dla niedoświadczonego hodowcy. 'Plortonomia:' Puddle plorts are made almost entirely from an incredible hydro compound known by chemists across the galaxy as H2Ohhhhh. This compound is used to create an absurdly expensive brand of bottled drinking water that is sought after by the elite back on Earth. While some people argue that there is little difference in taste between it and tap water, those people seriously are not getting it. Puddle plorty wykonane są z najbardziej niesamowitego związku wodno-chemicznego, znanego przez chemików z całej galaktyki, nazywanego H2Ohhhh. Ten związek używany jest do tworzenia absurdalnie drogiej marki wody butelkowanej, poszukiwanej przez ziemską elitę. Co niektórzy twierdzą, że jest naprawdę niewielka różnica pomiędzy smakiem wody z kranu, a smakiem owej wody butelkowanej. Ci ludzie kompletnie tego nie rozumieją. Porady * Puddle Slimy są mało wymagające a Baseny to jednorazowa inwestycja bez ulepszeń, co sprawia że Puddle Slimy są przyzwoitym przychodem o niskim nakładzie pracy. * W jednym basenie mogą przebywać maksymalnie cztery Puddle Slimy. Jeżeli w basenie jest Rubber Ducky może być ich pięć. Jeśli jest zbyt wiele Puddle Slimów w jednym miejscu, zaczną czuć się nieswojo (okażą to przez rumieńce) i przestaną produkować plorty. * Wbrew przekonaniu naturalny staw w The Docks nie powoduje że Pody są zbędne; limit produkcji Plortów nie znika, więc zaleca się kupowanie Podów do zwiększenia produkcji Plortów. * Puddle Slimy produkują jeden Puddle Plort każde sześć godzin w grze. Zmiany * 1.3.0 - Naprawiono błąd gdzie Puddle Slimy i Fire Slimy nie zauważały że są na nieodpowiednich powierzchniach. * 0.6.0 - Wodne Plorty nie rozpryskują się, kiedy dotkną powierzchni innej niż woda i znikają po jakimś czasie jak wszystkie inne Plorty. * 0.5.1c - Puddle Plorty nie rozpryskują się jeśli dotkną Zabawek Slimów; głównie Rubber Ducky. * 0.4.2 - Puddle Slimy przestają bardzo oblegać rogi Podów, kiedy dotkną innych Slimów nie wyparowują pomimo bycia w wodzie. * 0.3.7 - Puddle Slimy drastycznie redukują swoją produkcję Plortów jeśli sześć Puddle Plortów jest w pobliżu. * 0.3.4 - Puddle Slimy rumienią się, kiedy czują się zbyt nieswojo aby produkować Plorty. * 0.3.0c - Naprawiono błąd, gdzie Puddle Slimy nie posiadały oczu na niskich ustawieniach graficznych. * 0.3.0b - Naprawiono błąd z Pathfindingiem Puddle Slimów. * 0.3.0 - Zachowanie Puddle Slimów zostało zmienione, ukazując ich nieśmiałą naturę; w tym zaprzestanie wytwarzania Plortów w pobliżu trzech innych Slimów * 0.2.5 - Puddle Plorty nie rozpryskują się kiedy zostają wrzucane do Plort Marketu. * 0.2.4 - Puddle Plorty rozpryskują się przy znikaniu. * 0.2.0 - Puddle Slimy zostały dodane; używają one zastępczego, który przypomina nieco niebieskiego Pink Slima Ciekawostki * Tekst opisujący Puddle Slimy może być nawiązaniem do terminu ze slangu Cool your boots. * Puddle Slimy naturalnie nie mogą przekroczyć powyżej 20% trwałości emocjonalnej bez pyłu Tangle Slima. Zanim to nastąpi znikają. Kategoria:Slimy